


A Bright Silence

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, KuniKage Week, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi didn't push anything, he just stayed by Kageyama's side more often than he should have. The rest happened on its own--clumsily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For the KuniKage Week day 1 prompt: first times.

Kunimi couldn't remember when he first met Kageyama. It was definitely in middle school, but after meeting a whole group of people at once, introductions were a blur. He just knew that Kageyama stopped being a blur when Kunimi actually looked at him. Kageyama was a very solid, real person when Kunimi brushed past him or talked to him. 

Kunimi stood next to him in practice, on the sidelines of matches, and sometimes on the way to class or practice. Kageyama was easy to tolerate, not draining of social energy like Oikawa, but he was still a quiet person. Kageyama became lively when volleyball came into a conversation, and Kunimi liked the way Kageyama's eyes lit up, brightening and softening at the edges. He tensed a little if he was really happy, shoulders hiking up and mouth twitching from a smile he fought off.

Kageyama was a bit eager to please. He didn't smile completely, as if it was impolite, and he asked Oikawa for advice despite always being turned down. Kunimi couldn't pinpoint when Kageyama started to look at him after successful tosses and plays instead of older teammates; the realization just struck him once he noticed Kageyama's growing, shining talent. Everyone on the team noticed a rising setter when they saw one.

Kageyama wasn't blessed with any other talent, though. Kunimi couldn't tell what he was doing when he sidled closer to Kunimi on the bench, or tilted his head and bumped into Kuimi by accident. Kageyama fidgeted and played with his hands when he had something to say, and lately he started doing it more often around Kunimi, but he remained tight-lipped. 

Kunimi touched Kageyama's elbow gently. "Is something wrong?" 

Kageyama didn't shrug him off, but he looked away and ducked his head. "I'm fine."

Kunimi didn't find it convincing. He pulled on Kageyama's arm, tightly after Kageyama didn't seem to mind. He tugged only to lead Kageyama out of the gym to go home, but over the next few days, Kageyama pulled on Kunimi's arm of his own volition. Sometimes to catch his attention, but Kageyama also held his arm on the bench, or in a practice break, his head ducked the same as before. 

Kageyama knocked into him if Kunimi tried to stand up or move when they were next to each other. Normally, it was just a jerky movement, and Kageyama snapped his hand away once it reminded him of what he was doing. Kunimi tried to slip his arm up this time, out of Kageyama's grip as he stood, but it took Kageyama by surprise. He tightened his hold, and Kunimi ended up brushing his arm against Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama spluttered and pushed Kunimi's hand away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said.

Kunimi tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Kageyama wouldn't accept it. Kageyama kept apologizing, and even though he was interrupted by the rest of their practice time, he brought it up again afterward.

When Kunimi couldn't convince him to let it drop, he pressed his arm to Kageyama's mouth, on purpose, outside of Seijou's volleyball gym. Kageyama stiffened, and Kunimi couldn't tell if it was actual tension or a different kind of contained emotion.

Kageyama's lips felt warm, warm and soft the way his eyes became sometimes. They weren't that way right now, they were just surprised and open, staring back at Kunimi. Kunimi felt Kageyama's mouth twitch on his skin, and he saw Kageyama's eyes close, heavily and sleepily, except they were both wide awake. Kageyama's lips kept twitching, moving enough to open, and Kunimi felt his neck burn. His arm burned, and his mouth burned until he sealed it against Kageyama's mouth, burning more as he tried to swallow and breathe. 

They were against the wall, only a few minutes out of practice, but Kageyama forgot or abandoned that information. Kunimi could've sworn that he could  _feel_ Kageyama light up, even through his mouth. Kunimi felt and heard him breathe, sigh, moan, and whimper and with his eyes closed he thought it was blurring together again, for the second time since meeting Kageyama. Kunimi thought he shook from it, but he knew he was definitely shivering when Kageyama slid to his neck, avidly kissing. It was timid, somehow, since Kageyama didn't lick or bite or do anything roughly, but it was still noisy, fast-paced, and a little wet. 

Kageyama had no obvious skill in kissing, either, but Kunimi didn't notice, or think his increasingly slick neck was a problem. He scrabbled at Kageyama's back and bent his neck down, panting and overwhelmed and not sure what to do with himself.

Kageyama didn't seem embarrassed afterward. He had a full smile, and he licked his swollen lips after he wiped his hand over them. Kunimi didn't know if he should hold his hand or touch him, but Kageyama took the guessing out for him.

It may have been out of enthusiasm, but Kageyama overcame any ineptness he had and just kissed him. At lunch or before practice, Kageyama always kissed in a frenzy, latching on to his neck and breathing on his skin. They crept to quiet, private places, and while Kageyama wasn't shy in the act, he never wanted to be seen. Kageyama swept him in a hurry every time to finish, getting Kunimi worked up on real adrenaline and trembling, especially when they took the supply closet. Kageyama blindly sucked on his shoulder in there, kissed him everywhere as if he couldn't stop himself. 

Kunimi felt his chest swell breathlessly as Kageyama touched him. Kageyama managed to ask him in between kisses if it was fine, if Kunimi wanted him somewhere else, and Kunimi thought it was sweet through all of the wordless gasps he choked out. Kunimi wished he could do something for Kageyama other than give a brief kiss, since he ended up running his hands over Kageyama just to have something to hold on to, but Kageyama never asked for more from him. Kageyama caught on to his sensitivity and seemed ecstatic with pleasing him, intentionally drowning him in sensation, but it was perfect to Kunimi. He loved finally seeing Kageyama relax and melt on top of him. 

Outside of kissing, they still held each other's arms and hands in public, and Kageyama rubbed his fingers on Kunimi's hand, smiling quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
